Race to the Heart
by babycakes92
Summary: Jack Brewer is the Bad Boy, Prince of Nascar. Kim Crawford is the princess of Nascar. Both families Brewers and Crawfords hate each other because of a fifty year old rumor. Kim and Jack grew up together. had feelings for each other until Kim disappeared for college. Will they finally get together or will there family continue to keep them apart? Can they put it behind them or not?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kickin' It or Nascar. Or any other companies or brand name products in this story.

Chapter 1: Wanting but regretting

**Kim's POV:**

Kelsey and I are walking around the cars at the Nascar race in Daytona, Flordia. I wasn't orginally going to come to the race but Kelsey had begged me. She wanted to know what it was like to have to go to one of these. I told her that it wasn't fun watching people crash. But she wanted into the secret life of Kim Crawford, Princess of Nascar, as she put it.

So this brings me to why we are here. I am looking for the number 96 car. When all of a sudden Kelsey grabs my arm and drags me over to the Bobby Wasabi Car. OH GOD NO!

"Come on Kim" she yelled while dragging me.

"Kelsey pick a different car please. Never mind You go and I'll go see my dad and brother"

"Omg you are Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez." she screamed.

"you are new to these types of things aren't you sexy?" Martinez had said.

"Yes I am, but my best friend isn't." As she said that i start walking away.

"Where are you going princess?" All of a sudden, my arms feel like they are on fire from electricity. It can only mean one thing.

"Get your hands off me Brewer!" I said as I turn around.

"Well if it isn't Kimmy Crawford. Could stay away could you?" Martinez said as he high fived Brewer.

"I'm not here to see you dumb people. Kelsey dragged me over here against my will. Now if you will excuse me, I have family to see. Kelsey LETS GO!" I said.

"Kim can't I get an autograph please!" She whinned.

" Yeah princess. Stay awhile. Your family can wait the see you all the time. I dont." Jack winked.

He winked at me! That freaking jerk Winked at me!

"Actually Brewer, I have not seen my family in about Five years. So I appreciate it if you sign her book, so I get back to intelligent people." I scolded.

" You think I'm not intelligent kimmy? If you remember something princess, I'm pretty sure you thought I was intelligent enough to have a crush on me." he smirked.

"Ah princess really? Thats so under you Brewer. Grow up. And if I remember something you *pokes his chest* had *Pokes his chest again* a *Pokes his chest again* crush *Pokes his chest again* on *Pokes his chest again* me!"

He grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. How the hell did we get so close. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. why the hell did i have to be so short.

"Under me. I wouldnt mind you under me kimmy. I seem to remember I was your first Kiss."

I laughed. Kelsey and Jerry were paying close attention to us with shocked faces. "In your dreams Brewer, Milton Krupnick I would never be under you." I smirked.

"Kelsey lets go." I said. I could feel jack Staring at me walk away so I moved my hips more. Anger and jealousy flashed in his eyes.

"Kim what the hell was that about? And do you have jerrys number."

"Yeah I'll give it to you later and Brewer and I dont get along." I said matter of factly.

"please the prince and princess of Nascar doesnt get along? whatever. there was so much sexual tention back there. what happened between you two?"

I looked behind me and jack was still staring at me, so i winked. His mouth dropped then he smirked like he made a decision. I was scared to be honest.

We finally reached the 96 car when snuck but behind my brother and covered his eyes.

"Guess Who?" i said

"Tinkerbell?" i laughed and he turned around "Kim!" he crashed me into the biggest hug ever "its been forever. what has my baby sister been up too?"

"Its good to see you Landon. Ive been working for Make a Wish foundation. I graduated college with Honors and my birthday is in two months."

"I cant believe you are going to be twenty two. Does dad know you are here?"

"not yet. where is he?"

"With his bitch of a wife."

"wait dad got remarried? I thought he said no one could replace mom after she died. "

"yeah we would of told you but no one could find you. it was like you disappeared from earth."

"yeah. Im sorry about that." someone clears there throat. "Oh Landon this is my best friend Kelsey from college and also my co-worker."

"Nice to meet you Kelsey. How did you and Kim meet?"

"she poured juice on me." Landon started laughing as i hung my head low in embarrassment.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! COME OVER HERE AND GIVE YOUR DAD A BIG HUG!"

"DADDY!" I ran over and jumped in his arms. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too princess."

"Oh kim this is my wife Stacy. Her daughter is currently dating that no good brewer."

"Kim. i heard alot about you?" she said with a fake smile.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Tristan here said that you grew up with Nascar."

"Really? Who would of figured since my whole family works for Nascar i would of grew up here." I faked my smile.

She glared at me " yes well. This is my Daughter Donna. Who is dating the bad boy prince of nascar."

"EW your not very pretty?" Donna said.

" At least i dont look like a clown." I smiled innocently and laughed along with my family and Kelsey.

"Kim that wasnt very nice." my dad said while chuckling.

"Im sorry daddy." Using my fake innocence.

"Just Hope you know Ugly. They call me the princess of nascar since im dating the prince." Donna said

"Actually Donna that isnt true. They call you the nascar slut." landon said. Kelsey and me laughed.

"I am the princess. You ugly troll." she glared.

"No your not don. Kimmy here is the princess of Nascar. She isnt just a pretty face but she is killer behind the wheel of a race car, arent you kimmy?" jack said as he walked up and put his arm around donna.

My eyes wided as my brother and dad looked at me "you raced before?" Landon asked. My dad's nose was flarring.

"Street racing to be exact lando" brewer said.

"SHUT UP BREWER!" he smirked at me.

" Kim. whose car did you use? please tell me Landons?"

"No papa crawford she was in mine. Behind my wheel and under my hood." He winked.

"Okay im going to kill you now brewer." Landon held me back. I looked at my dad and he looked disappointed. "Daddy..." I started

"Dont kim. You shouldnt of came. Just go back to where you came from."

"Dad. Kim is here to support me. She can stay." Landon said.

"Come on Stacy, Donna. We are going to the box." My dad said before looking at me with hurt, disappointment and betrayal in his eyes. I also caught disownment.

I stared at him leaving me with my replacement and my mothers replacement. Tears threatened to fall but i heald them back. I turned around and smiled at Kelsey and Landon which they knew was fake. Landon tried to reach out.

"Dont. Im fine. Just Kick brewers ass out there." I said to Landon.

"Okay"

"Landon!" i hugged him and kissed his cheek." be safe."

"I will kim."

I turned back around to jack and he had regret in his eyes. Kelsey came up to me " so i heard about this club we should go tonight? please." she was trying to make me forget and i thank her for it.

"yeah totally."

**Jack's Pov.**

I was talking to Jerry when a cute girl came up and was like omg your jack brewer and jerry martinez. I noticed the girls arm she was holding on to and she looks familiar. She tried to walk away so i grabbed her. Electricitiy shot through my whole body. I only felt that with one girl ever. Kimmy Crawford.

"Where are you going princess?" I asked her.

"Get your hands off me Brewer!" She said

"Well if it isn't Kimmy Crawford. Couldnt stay away, could you?" Jerry said as he high fived me.

"I'm not here to see you dumb people. Kelsey dragged me over here against my will. Now if you will excuse me, I have family to see. Kelsey LETS GO!" she looked at her friend.

"Kim can't I get an autograph please!" She whinned. Jerry wouldnt stop looking at her.

" Yeah princess. Stay awhile. Your family can wait the see you all the time. I dont." i winked.

you could see the disbelief in her beautiful eyes.

"Actually Brewer, I have not seen my family in about Five years. So I appreciate it if you sign her book, so I get back to intelligent people." she scolded at me. whaaat?

" You think I'm not intelligent kimmy? If you remember something princess, I'm pretty sure you thought I was intelligent enough to have a crush on me." i smirked.

"Ah princess really? Thats so under you Brewer. Grow up. And if I remember something you had a crush on me!" she kept poking me so i grabbed her hand and held it above my heart.

We are very close. She is so much shorter than me it would be easy to pick her up and press her against the car and kiss her until her mind is foggy. but mine would be too.

"Under me. I wouldnt mind you under me kimmy. I seem to remember I was your first Kiss."

She laughed. Jerry and her friend were paying close attention to us with shocked faces. "In your dreams Brewer, Milton Krupnick I would never be under you." she if she knew what was in my dreams she wouldnt say that. wait did she say krupnick. that whimmpy kid from when we were 12.

"Kelsey lets go." she said. I couldnt help but stare at her. she was swaying her hips more as she walked off. oh what i could do with those. i got jealous over that krupnick comment. No matter how many girls i date i could never get over kimmy crawford.

it took me 30 minutes to recover,i went to go find donna. but she was by kim. No matter how many times donna said she is the princess she isnt. thats been Kims nickname in the press since forever. it wont stop now.

"No your not don. Kimmy here is the princess of Nascar. She isnt just a pretty face but she is killer behind the wheel of a race car, arent you kimmy?" i said as i was walking and put my arm around donna.

"you raced before?" Landon asked. her dad's nose was flarring. it was funny.

"Street racing to be exact lando" i said.

"SHUT UP BREWER!" she yelled at me so i smirked.

" Kim. whose car did you use? please tell me Landons?"

"No papa crawford she was in mine. Behind my wheel and under my hood." i winked at kim.

"Okay im going to kill you now brewer." Landon held her back. i could take her. probably to a room. what i would give for her to touch me . "Daddy..." she started. he looked disappointed.

"Dont kim. You shouldnt of came. Just go back to where you came from." That was harsh, even for a crawfoord

"Dad. Kim is here to support me. She can stay." Landon said.

"Come on Stacy, Donna. We are going to the box." herdad said before looking at her. i caught hurt, disappointment and betrayal in his eyes. I also caught disownment.

Tears threatened to fall but she heald them back. she put on a fake smile and when Lando tried to confort her ."Dont. Im fine. Just Kick brewers ass out there." as if he can. he hasnt all season.

"Okay" he said

"Landon!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek." be safe." why cant she do that to me.

"I will kim."

She looked at me and i regreted everything i said to her .Kelsey came up to her " so i heard about this club we should go tonight? please."

"yeah totally."

Looks like me and Jerry are going to go clubbing tonight to get my princess to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2: clubs and press

Chapter 2: Clubs and the press

**Kim's pov**

Today did not go as planned. Brewer won the race and Landon was in a minor accident. He told me over and over that he was fine and that I should have a good time. Kelsey and I ended up taking forver to get ready. We both took about 45 showers. Mine was a little bit longer because as soon as i got in I started crying because my dad replaced me. I just got done putting my hair half up, half down and curled it. My eye makeup consist of eyeliner and mascarra. My lips are bright red while i am wearing a black holter top dress that goes to mid thigh. My heels are about five inchs.

Kelsey looks amazing. her dress is a deep purple. Its too short in my case but hey. it looks great. she has light purple eyeshadow with silver eyeliner and silver six in heels. her hair is straight.

"Kels. you ready?" i yelled.

"yes of course i am. im about to get my groove on."

i couldnt help but laugh. We got into the car and drove. as we got there kelsey was bouncing up and down until we got to the bouncer.

"Girls this is a very VIP club. Mostly celebrities and rich people get in. so can you move aside." the very big person said.

"Thats descrimination! Only because people arent celebs or rich. you cant do that its against the law."

"sorry about her ranting but we are very rich. this is Kim crawford!"

"as in nascar's princess kim crawford?"

"the one and only."

"Ill need to see i.d first. to prove it."

"kim show him you id." i start to did in my purse. i get my id out and hand it to him.

"wow im really in the presents of Kim crawford. its an honor."

"its an honor to meet me but not to piss me off and by the way this whole line is with me except the people on you list."

"you can go in."

"thanks jackass." I said before walking in.

"Kim calm down. its fine. you are a celeb and rich it doesnt matter."

"how can you say that kelsey. its discrimination. it doesnt matter if im rich and im not a celebrity."

"yeah you kind of are kim. you are known through nascar. your whole family races. you grew up with it. everyone recognizes you. your famous love."

"thats bull. i stopped being Nascars princess as soon as i disappeared. thats what i wanted. i did those commercials for sponsors. not because i wanted too."

"anyways lets just drink and dance. forget about being a princess, find a hot guy and grind against him." she laughed

"i am not becoming a wannabe nascar princess donna." i laughed " but lets get loose."

ive been dancing for about two hours. i also had about five apple martines.

there have been people crowding around a table for a while now. Kelsey moved over there and came back to the dance floor with jerry.

JERRY! But that means Brewer is here.

all of a sudden i feel electrity go up my arms as someone is pulling me to the back door and out. Man the air feels good.

"what the hell?!"

"calm down kimmy i just wanted to talk in a quiet place that isnt a bathroom.

"so an ally is much better? wow brewer you have such high standards. just go back to donna."

"i dont want to. i want to talk to you so please stop with the sassiness. what have i dont to derserve this huh? answer me kim!"

"you made my dad disown me and now ive been replaced because of you. everything bad in my life is your fault. dont you get it brewer you are the reason i took off as fast as i could"

"why Kim? why did you leave? you left your dad and brother? you grandfather died and you werent there at the why kim?

"because i had to get away from you.?"

**Jacks's Pov.**

"you had to leave me? why?

"we were never together jack. so are you making it sound like it." wow that hurt

"because kim i was falling for you. because you i can not date people for a long time. because of you people call me the bad boy instead of just the prince."

"why do you think i left jack. a crawford cant love a brewer. so instead of falling the whole way i left. specially after i seen you kiss eddies sister. thats what made my decision."

i couldnt stand it anymore so i backed her up into the wall and smashed my lips against hers. she hesitated a second before kissing me back. i licked her bottom lip for her to give me full access but she wouldnt allow it. so i did the next best think and my hands moved down to her butt. i lifter her off the ground and squeezed her butt until she gasped. i stuck my tongue into her mouth. she moaned. man it turned me of a sudden she puts her legs down and pushes me away.

we are both trying to catch our breath when she punches me.

"what the hell kim?"

"dont you ever do that again."

"why you enjoyed it. i could do it again if you want." i smirked

"go to hell brewer. i dont want to see you, kiss you or anything else."

after that she went back inside and tried to get her friend but all of a sudden. the press is inside the club taking pictures of kim and wont leave her alone.

I grab my leather jacket and rush over to her. i take her hand and we dodge the press. i cant believe this is happening as soon as she comes back and i have the best make out session of my life.

******************************next day yo*************************

I was sleeping so peacefully when jerry comes in and throws a newspaper at me.

"what the hell dude?"

"tristan Crawford is going to kill you. then landon bro."

"why?"

"read the fucking paper jack!"

Jack Brewer, NASCAR's prince/bad boy was seen last night with Nascar's princess Kim Crawford. They were seen leaving the club in a hurry. With Brewers reputation it could have turned into a hot steamy night. what would The princess's father think about this Union? with the rivialry between these two families its like a Romeo and Juliet story. But are they willing to risk everything for one night of fun or was it all innocent. Jerry Martinez, crew chief to Jack brewer tried to clear it up last night by saying " jack was just trying to get kim away from the press. she isnt used to being the center of attention amymore." but we doubt thats it. sources say that Brewer and Crawford were caught going out the back door way before the press showed up. what were they doing? we will get down to it and let the people know. Is it Kick or is it a game?

What the fuck!

"jack hide Landon and tristan are here."

"let them in"

"where the hell is he?" tristan said. all of a sudden my door is thrown open.

"what the hell are you playing at going after my baby?"

"if i remember correctly tristan but you replaced her. And i was trying to get her away from the press because they wouldnt let her go. so dont come in here yelling at me"

"i doubt that was your fucking intention brewer."

"really if my intention was to fuck your daughter i would have years ago and she would still be in my bed. she probably be my wife but hey she left. Plus she is almost 22 so stop trying to make her feel like shit."

"what the hell do you know. she would never date you." he smirked. he fucking smirked

"reallly. then why was i her first second and last kiss. now get out of my trailor!"

man i really wish i was her first kiss instead of krupnick. but i will be her last.

"donna is looking for you. she was upset when you cheated on her with my baby."

" i didnt cheat on her you dumbass. besides i would pick kim any day."

"thats still my daughter."

"who kim or donna."

"both!"

"thats where you are wrong. as soon as you found out kim drove my car years ago. you told her she should of stayed you dont want her. Donna is your only daughter now. and Kim will end up marrying me before she ever says i forgive you daddy."

"you son of a bitch!"

Finally he left. screw this im going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations and Racing

Chapter 3: Confrontations and Racing

**Kim's P.O.V:**

I was sitting down eating a bowl of Captain Crunch. Which is my favorite cerial. I can't believe jack kissed me last night. Its been years since we kissed and all these emotions came back. I really didnt want to stop. I wanted him to take me against the wall but I dont want him to break my heart again.

"Kimmmmm!" Kelsey yelled

"what?" i asked.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Kitchen. why are you yelling?"

"why didnt you tell me. I thought we were best friends."

"kelsey we are. what are you talking about?" i asked as i took another bite of my lovely captain.

"that you and Jack Brewer had sex." after she said that my captain was all over her. ha thats what she gets.

"we didnt have sex. i mean we were close to doing it one time but i up and moved."

"wait what are you talking about?"

"what are you talking about?"

"you and brewer having sex last night?"

"brewer and i didnt have sex last night. i wanted to but stopped it before it got close."

" the news implied that you guys did. its in the newspaper and all over e!:

after she said that she turned on the tv.

_**So Lindsey lets talk about the events of last night at the club. Well Daniel Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford was seen coming back into the club fixing their clothes. then Jack brewer became Crawfords knight in shining armor when he saved her from the press. I understand she hasnt been in the spotlight for the past five years but no matter how long she stays away she is Nascars princess. So Lindsey you believe they had sex? Well Daniel, Jack and Kim has history. they grew up together and some even say behind both families backs that they were together. the question is, Is Nascar's prince and princess ever going to admit there feelings and live happily or is the rivialry keeping true love away. Lindsey I think you are reading too many Fairytales.**_

WHAT THE FUCK?

"WHAT!"

"Kim calm down"

"who has seen this?"

"everyone"

"fuck" i got up and walked to my phone and went down my contacts.

"who are you calling?"

** "Cant anyone ever let me fucking sleep. seriously. Anyways what do you want?" **someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Jack?"

** "yeah. Who is this?"**

"Good to know you deleted my number."

** "Kim?"**

"yeah."

** "is everything alright? are you okay?" **he sounded worried and it made me smile.

"are you okay? i just seen the news."

"**oh that***he laughed* **yeah your dad and brother had already been over here."**

"what happened."

** "your dad said to basically stay away from you and saving you from the press wasnt my intention. that my intention was to get you to sleep with me. so i told him i could of got that years ago and if that happened you never would of left because i would of convinced you to be my wife. then he said say away from my baby."**

"are you serious. he replaced me with a slut and he thinks he can control me."

** "thats what i said. that he replaced you and that he told you to go back where you came from. I also told him to stop treating you like shit."**

"thanks well i gotta get ready"

** "for what? you can always stay with me you know. And i could watch you get ready." **its sad that i can feel his smirk.

"haha not going to happen prince charming or should i say pervy. i have to confront my dad."

** "okay and Kimmy."**

"yeah jack."

**" Stay safe okay."**

"i will and thanks for sticking up for me."

** "anything for you. you know that. bye kimmy."**

"bye jackie."

** "haha never call me that again. bye."**

"Kelsey get ready we are going down to the track."

***************************2 hours later*********************

We got there and kelsey couldnt stop moving. I am never giving that girl coffee every again. I see my dad so i walk over to him.

"what the hell dad? why did you go over and yell at Jack."

"Because of what it said in the papers."

"jack didnt do anything exccept save me from the press. thats more than what you ever did."

"really Kimberly i raised you."

"i raised myself. You were too busy shaping Landon into you that you didnt see that. you gave me money to go shopping and had me be the spokes person for the sponsorships."

"i raised you. I gave you everything and you stab me in the back by fucking brewer. your mother and grandparents are throwing up in there graves because of you." he yelled. that was hurt alot.

"well at least mom wouldnt of replaced me like you did. for a whore and her slut of a daughter."

"How would you know what your mother wanted. you didnt even know her. Why dont you leave and never come back. No one wants you Kimberly. Because i swear you are not a daughter of mine."

"fuck you dad." he slapped me. my had automatically went to my cheek. it stings. its gonna brusie.

"watch your mouth. now leave and never come back here Kimberly. Donna is my only daughter."

"congrats Tristan. i just lost both my parents to a whore. but its okay because i know im always welcome with jack brewer." he slapped me again. this is really getting on my last nerve.

"stop hitting me or i swaer i will ruin you."

"you can try but i am a crawford."

"so am i"

after that i went over to Landon.

"what happened kim. did someone slap you?" he asked concerned."

" what race do you have today."

"just qualifying race."

"can i drive?"  
"i dont want you to get hurt."

"i promise while im driving ill tell you everything."

"okay here* takes off suit* in case there is a fire out there. hurry before dad sees you. be safe."

i put the suit on and the helmet and climb in. i start up the engine and drive to the line. Good thing its only me out here. the flag is waved and i take off. it feels so good to behind the wheel.

"what happened Kim?"

"he hit me."

"who hit you Brewer? i swear ill kill him."

"jack didnt hit me. dad did. all because i yelled at him for assuming the worst about what happened last night.

**Landon's pov:**

i couldnt concerntrate on anything except kim saying that dad hit her and how he disowners her. thats fucked up. all of a sudden jack brewer comes over.

"Landon who's driving?"

"you'll see later."

"Landon Crawford qualified for first."

"damn she is a better driver than me."

She gets out and takes off the helmet. i look at jack and he is smiling like he is in love. but he always looked at kim like that.

"omg you love her." i said.

"whaaaat? yeah i do." jack admitted.

"Dont break her heart. Ill brake your face pretty boy."

"i never would break her heart. she broke mine by leaving."

"Lando why is there bruises on her face."

i decided to tell him everything. as soon as i was done he runs over to kim and puts her head between his hands and looks at her. she starts crying. it tears at my heart to know my dad broke her. he hugs her but after a minute she unwraps herself and looks at me. I look behind me and my dad is there. Kim grabs kelseys hand and comes over to me and whispers in my ear." jack has my number get it from him. but im going home tomorrow. i dont belong here anymore. "

"your coming back in a month to watch me race right?"

"yeah Ill be back for your race thats it. bye Landon"

"i love you kim."

"you to."

**Kim's pov:**

I decided to leave. I would be back in one month because one of the sicks kids in the foundation is a big fan of Landon's. So im bring him to Landon to watch the race. It hurts to know im not longer welcome around my dad.


	4. Chapter 4: plans to woo

Chapter 4:

**Kim's POV: plans to woo!**

After i got back home to Seaford, Ca, I couldnt help but cry. I didn't cry because i lost my dad or that i got replaced. I cried because i swore i would forget Jack Brewer the first time I left. Instead i fell deeper in love with the man who hates my family adn my family hates his.

_it would never work between us! hes a driver and im a nascar brat _ i thought. but what if it could work. would i give him the time of day or pretend like nothing happened? can i trust him?

"Kim!" i pulled my pillow over my head and tried to disappear.

"what are you soing in bed? we have to go to work?" kelsey said.

"i regret giving you a key to my house."

"come on kim. we cant be late ...again."

ugh! I am really starting to hate my life. i decided now was as good a time as any. so i got up and headed to the shower. i steaming hot water relaxed my muscles and let me relax for the first time in days. all of a sudden i hear my phone ringing.

"kels! answer the phone!"

I tried to hear who it was but couldnt. all of a sudden the bathroom door opens and kelsey is shoving the phone through the shower curtains.

"who is it?" i asked her.

"just talk." she said

"talk to me." i said like i normally do.

** "kim?"**

"um.. yes. who is this?"

** "its jack. jack brewer."**

"yes i got that when you said jack. this is kind of a bad timing."

**"whats going on?"**

well it doesnt look like i am going to get to enjoy this shower again. so i turn off the water.

** "were you in the shower?"**

"yes jack, i was."

**"so your on the phone naked? thats so hot!"**

"jack what did you want?"

** "i wanted to make sure you made it back safely. i havent heard from you in days and i got worried."**

"it was sweet of you to worry but im fine.i will always be nothing but fine."

**"yes you are kimmy."**

"grow up jack."

** "wish i could kimmy. wish i could. but the girl of my dreams took off again leaving me heartbroken again."**

"some how you will survive. how about you stick your pole in donna hobin. you will feel better big boy."

**"i dont think i will kim. i let you go once. i cant do it again. go on a date with me kimmy."**

"jack we live in different cities and im dating someone already." i lied.

**"i call your bluff princess. you got out of a relationship recently."**

" how do you know that?" i was shocked how in the hell did he know that?

**" because kim even when you think you arent being followed by the press you are. just like i know he cheated on you.i really should kick his ass for hurting my girl. he was your college he needs to learn that you are mine. hopefully youll marry me soon. or me knock you up and you become my bride that way."**

"jack that whole situation is wrong. jack im not your girl and you WILL NOT GET ME KNOCKED UP JUST TO MARRY jack i got to go. i have work. and you have a race to prepare for."

after that i hung up and finished getting dressed. I wore a white button down shirt with a black tank top under neath with a pencil skirt. my heels are about 6 inches. lets hope today doesnt suck as bad. and i went to work.

**Jack's P.O.V:**

I cant believe she hung up on me. why wont she give me a chance. i understand that our families hate each other but it doesnt mean we have to. i mean i dont hate her. its the opposite, i love her and just want her happy. thinking about her in the shower made me happy.

i guess i should go get ready. cold shower here i come.

****************************2 weeks later************************

I decided im not letting her go this time. i know she feels something to. instead of giving up i am going to go to her. sources say she lives in Seaford,CA. well i have two weeks to before the race she will attend. but after that i need her. I am going to woo kim crawford.

Seaford, CA be prepared Jack Brewer is coming to town. To woo my girl ;)

_**sorry guys this chapter kind of sucks and ive been thinking about other chapters .this one is kind of a filler chapter. hopefully the next one will be better! Ive been really busy with school and work. L.O.L( Lots of love my peeps)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise!**

**Kim's P.o.v.**

Its been two days since i talked to Jack and I cant help but miss him. For some odd reason he puts a smile on my face. Work hasnt been busy enough and its horrible. All of a sudden my phone rings.

"hello this is Kim Crawford how may i assist you today."

"yes ms. Crawford you have a visitor."

"okay i will come down. thank you."

I wonder who it is. So i took the short walk to the lobby. Im sexy and I know it played in my head over and over again.

Oh my friggin goodness Jack Brewer is in The Lobby.

"Mr Brewer, what are doing here?"

"Well Princess i decided to come see you and make sure your okay. you havent answered my phone calls."

"thats because you call my cell phone while im at work."

"oooooh"

"jack why are you here?"

" I am here to offically ask you on a date."

"jack i cant."

"yes you can. Kim remember when we were kids you believed in fairytales. let me make your fairytale happen. let me be your prince charming."

"jack prince charming gets married in the end. you cant be mine "

"give me a chance to be. Kim i love you but you wont give me a chance. i wanna be your prince charming!"

" yo you love me?"

"yes i always have! let me prove it. go on a date with me and let me be your prince charming!"

i dont know whats wrong with me but he makes a good point. i will never admit this to anyone but i love him too.

"yes jack i will go on a date with you!"

Then he smashed his lips onto mine and kissed me with all the love and passion in the world!


	6. Chapter 6: Laughing the Night Away

**Chapter 6: Laughing the night away**

**Kim's P.O.V:**

work earlier. i agreed to go on a date with him but never said when. in your face brewer! anyways its time to leave. i head to the parking lot and damn it there he is right next to my car. sitting on his hood is non other than jack brewer!

"damn it jack you almost gave me a heart attack"

"im sorry. let me give you a hug to make it better!" he smirked

" no brewer you already kissed me today. people at work already think im dating you. lets not get their hopes up."

"i think we should.. date i mean."

"why are you still here?"

"Our date of course"

"jack im not even ready and you are supposted to give a girl a heads up first."

"why cant you go in that you look sexy as hell"

"hell is not sexy dumbass. besides i dont wanna wear heels."

"okay lets go back to your place and get you changed. then go out."

"ugh fine!"

so i got into my car and drove home. brewer was behind me the whole time. i was about to get outta my car when my door opened.

"thank you. you know you didnt have to do that right?" i asked

"yes but its something prince charming would of done."

as soon as we get into my house i offer brewer something to drink and he said water. who drinks water i would of said wine.

"heres a question why water? why not beer or wine?" i yell from my bed room.

"what?" he asked and is standing in my door way. while im half naked.

"why water instead of beer or wine? and why are you in here?"

"because i dont wanna get into an accident with the beautiful miss crawford in my car. and because i couldnt hear you so i got closer and i was tempted."

"where are we going anyways?" i asked

"what are you hungry for?

"barbeque. i know this amazing restrauant that reminds me of phils from when we were younger."

"okay bbq it is."

i put on some pants and tennis shoes and we left. we get there and get a table. the waitress was flirting with jack and i couldnt help but laugh.

"miss. can you please stop flirting with me. my fiancee wont stop laughing." he said. wait he called me his what now!

"ugh she isnt even pretty." the waitress who name is grace said

"your right she isnt pretty she is beyond beautiful." jack said and i blushed.

the waitress brought us our food and we ate. we laughed and laughed. smiled alot and had a good time. we went back to my place and had a glass of wine.

" why me jack? why all of a sudden are you into me?"

"i always been into you kimmy."

"then why didnt you come after me?"

"you left in the middle of the night. no one knew where you were going. i tried to find you."

"i cried every night jack."

"i did too. i started to date girls to get my mind off you and all of a sudden im a manwhore. all i ever wanted was you kim. Give me that chance."

"maybe."

"come with me to the track next week. have kelsey stand with your client and brother. come stand by me and be in my pit so i can see your face before i win the race. be my good luck charm. then ill know if you love me."

"what about donna?"

"im not with donna anymore. it was for publicity and my heart always belonged to you kimmy. please?"

"maybe jack maybe"

after we laughed some more he went home so i could go to bed for work. of course i could sleep. i was thinking about jacks proposal.


End file.
